


Спи

by IryStorm



Series: Silver-black moments [2]
Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: F/M, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда ему снятся кошмары.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спи

**Author's Note:**

> Входит в цикл "Silver-black moments".

_Контрактор был разорван пополам. Удушливый трупный запах проникал в ноздри, вызывая тошноту. Хей сделал шаг назад и едва не упал, поскользнувшись в луже липкой крови. По всей улице вокруг лежали мертвые тела. Не страх — ужас охватил Хея при виде этой картины.  
А прямо впереди, разведя руки в стороны, стояла Инь.  
— Не бойся, Хей. Теперь ты в безопасности.  
— Что же ты наделала, Инь..._

Хей резко сел на постели, не сразу понимая, что сон закончился. Сердце гулко колотилось в груди, на плече ныла рана. По лицу градом катился пот.

Контракторам не снятся сны, да? С тех пор, как они с Инь уехали из Токио, Хея мучили кошмары — почти каждую ночь. И причиной их была сереброволосая девочка, которая лежала на соседней кровати.

— Что-то случилось? — Ее голос, как всегда ровный и спокойный, заглушил стук крови в висках.

Хей покачал головой:  
— Спи.

Но Инь уже поднялась, и ее прохладная рука коснулась лба контрактора.  
— Ты горячий.

— Не обращай внимания. — Хей закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь прохладой, которую дарила ее рука.  
Инь, так или иначе фигурировавшая в его кошмарах, в то же время была единственным, что могло его успокоить. За эти полгода, которые они скитались по стране, Инь стала самым близким Хею существом.

— Спи, — девочка убрала руку и вернулась в кровать.

Хей послушно улегся и закрыл глаза. Неважно, что ему будет сниться, и что случится завтра. Пока есть эта прохлада в ее руке, он сможет жить.


End file.
